


Stay true to yourself

by eddiedelete



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Химчан привык стоять в самом конце клуба, практически у выхода, с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Слишком много людей перед ним тянется к Ёнгуку, смысла подрываться со старта вместе с толпой нет. Химчан почему-то заранее верит в свое поражение. Наверное, потому что за полгода успевает понять, что для Бан Ёнгука существует только одна зависимость – музыка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> камео - Крис/Чунмён
> 
> работа написана в 2013, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

fucking depressed

Химчан поправляет белый воротничок рубашки, пряча за ним черный длинный провод. Прилизывает ладонями волосы на уши, чтобы скрыть от чужих глаз вдетые в них капельки наушников. У доски из стороны в сторону мельтешит профессор, толкая заумную речь о работах Канта. Каждый студент, находящийся в аудитории, судорожно пытается записать все, что тот говорит, да с такими обеспокоенными лицами, словно профессор рассказывает не о народном суверенитете, а делится тайной бессмертной жизни. 

Химчан выводит на потрепанном стикере весь сумбур, скопившийся в голове за семестр, а на Канта и его теории откровенно наплевать. Все эти философы, политические деятели в гробу, наверное, перевернулись бы и не один раз, услышав современные трактовки своих работ. Народный суверенитет, да, конечно. И неважно, что Конституция страны давно походит на буклетик, вроде рекомендации власти - старайтесь вести себя так, но это как получится. 

По черным проводам, словно по кровеносным сосудам, разливается музыка, разнося спасительный кислород, которого жутко не хватает в душной тесной аудитории. Эминем под настроение поет о чертовой депрессии, боли, одиночестве. Каждый заключен в тюрьму собственного мира, годами выстроенного в мыслях. Химчан отвлекается от своего листка и окидывает аудиторию любопытным взглядом, ожидая хоть один раз наткнуться на что-то яркое в этой черно-белой коробке. Но внешняя тюрьма есть тюрьма, один тип униформы на всех – белая рубашка, черный костюм, галстук. Любое отхождение от правил неприемлемо для студента юридического факультета, поэтому желтый галстук с Гомером давно валяется где-то на свалке.

Химчан смотрит на часы, выдохнув чуть ли не жалобным скулежом, когда замечает, что до конца пары еще ровно половина. Жуть. Время – несправедливая штука. То бежит со скоростью света, что как не старайся - не догнать, то замедляется до такой степени… Ну, как в кино, когда можно услышать, как капли воды из-под крана разбиваются об раковину, как скрипят колеса замедляющегося поезда метро, как шуршит бумага, по которой вычерчивает ручкой никому ненужные прописные истины послушный студент, пытаясь успеть за речью профессора. 

Жирный восклицательный знак вместо точки. Очередной поток мыслей на бумаге выведен, но легче не становится. Химчан от скуки мысленно начинает подпевать мелодии, которая заигрывает вслед за Эминем. Выученный до определенного числа герц голос, тональность, тембр, еле слышные моменты с вздохами, но когда прослушиваешь бессчетное количество раз и на громкости maximum, не заметить такое невозможно. Химчану уже полгода как хочется научиться не слушать его, уметь переключать написанные им песни, но обсессия – ненавязчивые нежелательные непроизвольные мысли – превращается в крайнюю надобность. 

О том, как Химчан добирается до фойе деканата, можно снять целый блокбастер или простой ситком с закадровым смехом. Он слегка ослабляет узелок на галстуке, который служит отличным заменителем удавки, чувствуя себя главным героем фильма. Правда непонятно – то ли зрители за него сейчас переживают, то ли смеются. Хочется верить в первое, но глупость происходящего указывает на второе. Химчан еще раз заглядывает за угол и, не обнаружив там ни преподавателей, ни декана, спокойно подходит к стенду с расписанием и прочей университетской чушью. Отлепляет стикер из блокнота, на котором до этого строчил лозунговую песню, и прикрепляет на стекло напротив списка студентов на отчисление, где в самой первой графе напечатано стандартным шрифтом «Бан Ёнгук». 

\- Кхм, - прокашливается кто-то позади. Химчан резко поворачивается, предчувствуя неладное, но распознав человека перед собой, вздыхает с облегчением. Чунмён – староста их потока, справедливый и безумно ответственный студент – подходит к стенду, становясь рядом с Химчаном, и глазами пробегается по листку. Химчан знает, что Чунмёну, или как называют его студенты за вечные покрывания, Сухо, все равно на мелкое деяние, которое своей бессмысленностью даже до уровня хулиганства не дотягивает. Не все порядочные студенты в университете порядочны за его пределами. Химчан не раз видит Чунмёна в растянутой черной майке с совсем не лозунговым текстом fuck me, baby и знает, что с этим предписанием отлично справляется капитан баскетбольной команды, типичный американский мальчик с внешностью как у голливудской звезды, Крис, которого на самом деле зовут Уфань и он далеко не американец. Информация из первых рук, потому что Чунмён – его сосед по съемной квартире.

\- Тебе не стоит разбрасывать себя по всему универу. – Чунмён открепляет листок и протягивает его обратно Химчану. – Если хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали, то может быть, пора уже осмелеть и отдать тексты тому, для кого они написаны?  
Химчан усмехается. Такие высокопарные речи всегда действуют на него утомительно и слышит он вместо них что-то вроде bla bla bla. 

\- А может, господин староста, я разберусь без вас? – иронично, но без хамства. Чунмён ему не друг, просто сосед по квартире, но иногда кажется, что Сухо знает его лучше всех.   
\- Может, и разберешься, - пожимает плечами Чунмён. – Повесившись на своем галстуке.  
\- И откуда такой драматизм, друг мой? - начинает паясничать Химчан. - А знаете, клерки после первой мировой так и делали - вешались на своих галстуках в кабинетах. Символично, не правда ли?  
\- Только не в нашей квартире. Она мне нравится, не хочу оттуда съезжать.  
Оба парня переглядываются и одновременно, словно сговорившись, закатывают глаза. Глупость надо уметь не только слушать и поддержать, но и вовремя прекратить.  
\- Увидимся дома, - прощается Чунмён, когда звенит звонок на очередную скучную пару.   
Химчан решает, что на сегодня Канта ему вполне хватает. Про его последователей слушать нет никакого желания, поэтому он складывает листочек напополам и убирает его в карман брюк. Может быть, сегодня он осмелеет и передаст ему хоть одну свою песню.

…

Химчан накидывает на голову капюшон толстовки, прислоняясь к пыльной стене. Рядом переругиваются парни, пытаясь договориться о цене маленького пакетика с кристаллическим порошком «счастья», но стоит прожекторам осветить сцену, как затихает весь клуб. Нет, не затихает. Так слышится, думается, представляется, потому что для Химчана сейчас существует только центр сцены и человек, который, кивнув кому-то на втором этаже, начитает зачитывать строчки из написанного им текста. Слова, словно из книги жизни, тяжелые биты музыки и твердый, как металлический лом, голос, который не согнуть под переговаривающиеся голоса других людей. 

Раньше верилось только в зависимость от музыки, пачки сигарет и кофе, сейчас зависимость обретает больше очертаний, осязания, вкуса - не только аккорды, ноты, речитатив, но и настоящую оболочку. Оказывается, зависимость можно ощутить в своих пальцах, зарывшись ими в жестких волосах, почувствовать на своих губах, прикоснувшись к чужим потрескавшимся, втягивать носом запах пота и не совсем брендового одеколона и понимать, что такая смесь встряхивает получше черного кофе. Но это все в воображении, потому что сначала до зависимости нужно дотянуться, а Химчан привык стоять в самом конце клуба, практически у выхода, с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Слишком много людей перед ним тянется к Ёнгуку, смысла подрываться со старта вместе с толпой нет. Химчан почему-то заранее верит в свое поражение. Наверное, потому что за полгода успевает понять, что для Бан Ёнгука существует только одна зависимость – музыка. 

Прикрыв глаза и отрешившись от мира, слышать этот голос вживую, впитывать в себя, прямиком в сердце, чтобы запечатать и никому не показывать. Слишком личное, слишком много значит. Химчан поглубже прячется в капюшон, словно боится, что его влюбленность заметят, высмеют и растопчут. Странно, когда он успел превратиться из позитивного придурка в депрессивного? Раньше было бы не так сложно растолкать толпу, встать в первый ряд, было бы не стыдно подпевать мелодии и случайно наткнуться на его взгляд. Но с каких-то пор, может, полгода назад, все переворачивается шиворот навыворот. Изнаночная сторона себя не такая аккуратная – много неровных швов и торчащих ниток неуверенности. По этой же причине - самокопаний, словно это поможет хоть в чем-то разобраться.

Химчан отталкивается от стены и подходит к бару, когда Ёнгук заканчивает свое сольное выступление с тремя песнями и уходит за сцену. Он заказывает колу со льдом и прикладывает холодный стакан к щеке. Остужает разгоряченную кожу. Перед глазами разглаженный стикер, собственные строчки, сложенные в песню кажутся ерундой. Химчан допивает колу двумя глотками, разгрызает лед, наплевав на онемевший рот и неприятную легкую боль в деснах и, скомкав лист, кидает его в стакан. Попытка осмелеть всегда заканчивается одним и тем же – трусостью. Химчан тратит последние деньги на виски и вываливается из клуба, словно из ада. До квартиры пешком, запивая свое преувеличенное горе алкоголем. Правда, преувеличенное, с кем не бывает? Каждый второй влюбляется в недосягаемого для него человека. Потому что…этот долбанный мир. 

Химчан никогда не признается, но он завидует. Не черной завистью, но все же. Крис и Чунмён спят на диване, не добравшись до комнаты второго, видимо, из-за того, что смотрели фильм и за ним же уснули. Крис прижимает к себе Сухо, словно прячет от злого мира. А Чунмён верит ему – прижимается в ответ. Химчан выключает телевизор, с улыбкой на лице достает из DVD-проигрывателя диск с фильмом «Джуно». Как наивно и романтично.   
\- Ты чего так поздно? – Химчан от неожиданности роняет футляр на пол, хорошо хоть на ворсяной ковер, поэтому все происходит без шума, и Крис не просыпается. Чунмён смотрит на него сонно, но как-то серьезно и, видимо, почувствовав запах алкоголя, морщится.   
\- Загулял, - не смешно шутит он на вопрос соседа, а потом, подняв футляр, вертит его в руке. – Ну и чушь вы смотрите. Это же для девчонок.  
\- Да иди ты, - поджимает губы Чунмён. Значит, фильм выбирал он. – Раз такой «разбирающийся» найди не чушь.  
\- Легко. Завтра посмотрим…вместе? – неуверенно заканчивает Химчан, готовый в эту секунду провалиться сквозь землю. Так и напрашивается своим изнуренным видом на жалость. Но жалость – не милосердие, для слабаков. Никто не хочет быть трусом и слабаком.  
\- Посмотрим, - легко соглашается Сухо.   
Оба знают с самого начала, что разговор закончится именно так. А потому что больше Химчану смотреть фильмы не с кем.

 

hide behind the tears of a clown

 

\- Если хотите быть на вершине, ищите место под солнцем, - говорит профессор. 

«А что делать тем, кто не любит солнце? - думает Химчан. - Тем, кто больше любит ночное небо, луну, что-то такое прохладное, не обжигающее как дневное светило?» Он вспоминает отрывок из фильма, кажется из «Терминатора», когда на Земле наступает апокалипсис – солнце буквально за считанные секунды поглощает все живое вокруг, облизывает не только кожу человека, но и кости, все до последнего, не оставив праха и доказательств того, что когда-то здесь была жизнь. Показатель. Если ты на вершине, то жди, что солнце когда-нибудь упадет на голову и растопит под своими лучами. 

Когда сегодня – повторение вчера, а завтра – копия сегодня, начинаешь понимать, что жизнь неизбежно превращается в рутину. Механическую замедленность времени. Химчан не видит себя со стороны, но если судить по его одногруппникам, то сейчас он, словно автоматическая машина, выполняющая команды единственного в аудитории независимого человека – профессора. Бессознательное существо, все по заданной схеме – запишите число, ответьте на вопрос. 

Химчан терпит. Сквозь зубы, сжимая в кулаке порванные провода наушников, которые недавно заметил «человек» и, не рассчитав свои человеческие силы, выдернул их из ушей Химчана. Можно было юридически указать – порча чужого имущества, статья такая-то, наказание такое-то, но с «государством», в котором Химчан заключен сроком на пять лет, не повоюешь, учитывая армию в один против всех.

А без музыки дышать становится сложно.  
Без его голоса дышать и не хочется.

Химчан подгоняет время ручкой, вместо лекции вписывая в тетрадь словами ненависть к этому миру и к людям-роботам. Получается и к себе тоже. Иногда ненавидеть все вокруг лучше, чем смириться с тем, что воздух потихоньку застывает, приобретает форму. Чтобы жить, уже недостаточно только дышать им, нужно прикасаться, слышать, как он, словно лед, потрескивает под теплыми пальцами. Химчану не нравится то, что у его воздуха полгода как есть имя, отчего он становится еще необходимее. 

...

По какому принципу мироздание выбирает людей на счастье? Не на то, что собрано в пакетике кристаллическим белым порошком, который можно вдохнуть в себя, попробовать на вкус, растопив, пустить в вену, а на настоящее, которое не вдохнешь в легкие, не ощутишь на языке. Оно такое мягкое, прозрачное, но все равно обволакивает. Легкостью, наверное. Химчану почему-то стыдно даже случайно натыкаться взглядом на счастливых Чунмёна и Криса, словно он прикасается к их счастью, а оно, чувствуя чужака, начинает прокисать, липнуть к его рукам гниющими комочками. Как организм, который отторгает лишнее. 

Крис откладывает ранее читаемую книгу (Химчану было сложно не хмыкнуть пару раз по поводу темы. Самосовершенствование? Серьезно?) и поворачивается на бок, лицом оказываясь напротив живота Сухо. Приподнимает домашнюю мешковатую футболку и – Химчан не видит, но представляет – касается кончиком носа светлой кожи, слегка прихватывает ее губами. Чунмён довольно жмурится, затем аккуратно надавливает на плечо Криса ладонью, чтобы тот перелег обратно на спину, и целует в губы, мягко, медленно, наслаждаясь счастьем, которое сладко обволакивает их обоих. Химчан сидит напротив и не знает, стоит ли напомнить им, что они вроде как не одни и вообще смотрят фильм. Собственное дыхание застревает в горле, кровь циркулирует чуть быстрее, чем нужно. Черт, ему ведь всего двадцать два года - такое даже со стороны наталкивает на свои фантазии. Но он не говорит ни слова, превращать чье-то счастье во что-то мерзкое, липкое - слишком эгоистично. Химчан поднимается с кресла и тихо, чтобы незаметно, выходит из зала. Снимает с вешалки тонкую ветровку, одевая ее поверх толстовки, и покидает квартиру. Возвращается в ад, который притягивает к себе одним единственным голосом.

В клубе, как и заведено в пятницу, много народу. Это и раздражает, когда натыкаешься на каждого обитателя, и облегчает, зная, что даже если наткнешься на Ёнгука, он его не заметит - оба затеряются в толпе раньше, чем увидят друг друга. Такое уже было. Правда Химчан все равно заметил...и запомнил. Одно воспоминание в копилку.

Химчан приходит намного позже обычного, пропуская нужное выступление. А все из-за того, что захотел посмотреть фильм впервые за долгое время не в одиночку. Все равно зря. Когда в их квартире объявляется Крис, внимание Чунмёна автоматически переключается с фильма и Химчана на него. И ведь не осудишь. Химчан понимает.

Чужой голос, разливающийся из огромных динамиков, жутко раздражает, кажется каким-то неживым и сухим. Химчана немного подташнивает, он не добирается до барной стойки, поворачивая обратно к выходу - день абсолютно потерян. Резкий глоток воздуха, а потом такая же резкая остановка сердца, когда кто-то неизвестный хватает его за локоть и разворачивает лицом к себе. 

Химчан думает, что не мешало бы припечатать ладонь к грудной клетке – слишком много внезапных стуков об ребра – но не успевает. Сердце выпрыгивает очень быстро, словно его отбивает боксерской перчаткой, как из коробки-сюрприз, с той лишь разницей, что сердце оказывается снаружи, а перчатка внутри, вбиваясь одним болезненным ударом и оставляя приличную вмятину. Сердце своевольное и глупое – выпрыгивает кому-то навстречу, не зная, что с полетом без курса очень просто оказаться на свалке среди прочего хлама. 

Ёнгук смотрит на него как-то сквозь, словно сжимает пальцами локоть не живого человека, а бесплотного духа. Химчан мысленно приказывает мозгу работать и реакциям тоже - сказать, чтобы отпустил, спросить, что надо, покрутить пальцем у виска и бросить что-то вроде «Ну и люди пошли. Нападают средь черна ночи». Но у серого вещества свои причуды, раз уж оно позволило сердцу выскочить. Ёнгук отпускает его, засовываю руку в карман широких джинс, и что-то оттуда вытаскивает. 

\- Твое? - спрашивает он, показывая на помятый, но, видимо, тщательно разглаженный стикер. В некоторых местах буквы расплылись чернильными разводами, но в остальном Химчану несложно узнать свой почерк.  
\- Нет, - зачем-то врет он, мечтая сейчас только о том, чтобы мозг заработал и послал импульсами приказ телу – двигаться. Бежать.   
\- Я видел вчера, как ты выкинул его в стакан.  
\- Сделал хорошее дело, чтобы мусор на столе не валялся. Слушай, мне идти надо, жена, дети, все такое. - Химчан разворачивается и идет быстрым шагом, чувствую себя сто раз идиотом, но на большее он сейчас не способен. Так же как не способен понять - почему врет, когда появляется шанс после всех провальных попыток подойти самому?  
\- Вот, держи, - Ёнгук догоняет его и закидывает что-то в передний карман ветровки. - Если будет интересно, я наложил на слова музыку и завтра около семи собираюсь ее записывать. Иначе - авторские права. Не претендуешь? - Он еще с секунду смотрит на Химчана, который лишь пожимает плечами, а потом возвращается обратно в клуб.  
Пальцы дрожат, хотя на улице не так холодно.   
Адрес студии.  
Все это как в каком-то нереальном сне, словно мироздание ошиблось человеком и вручило ему счастье вместо кого-то другого. Но и счастье какое-то неправильное – прокисшее. Будто заранее предупреждает, что задерживаться надолго не собирается.

...

Химчан, зайдя в квартиру, сваливается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к двери. Бессилие непонятно от чего сбивает с ног. Почему все произошло так спонтанно? И почему он все неправильно сделал?  
\- Ты пьян? - Сухо включает свет в коридоре и прожигает его взглядом. Химчан, как робот, отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Прости. - Чунмён присаживается рядом, вытягивая ноги перед собой и, замечая немой вопрос со стороны Химчана, отвечает. - За то, что не выполнил обещание. Фильм вместе мы так и не посмотрели.   
\- Все нормально. Эту горечь утраты я уже пережил, - слабо улыбается в ответ. Карточка с адресом студии горит, огонь чувствуется сердцем, которое, нагулявшись, недавно возвратилось обратно.  
\- А что не нормально?   
\- Быть в состоянии полного догорания. Прослушивать песни до такой степени, что уже не чувствуешь реальности, даже не слышишь толком, что играет. Иногда, очнувшись, цепляешься за какие-то строчки, а затем снова в темноту. Такой омут, без границ, линий, пунктирных точек. Когда теряется связь времен. Просыпаешься и засыпаешь с одной лишь мыслью «Боже, я хочу этого человека». Хочу насильно затянуть в свой омут, расчертить грань вокруг нас, чтобы никто не пытался ее переступить. Хочу, чтобы голос его звучал только для меня, чтобы пальцы, держащие микрофон, так же крепко хватались за мои. Вот так по-глупому – хочу безумно. Хочу...хочу...хочу... – Химчан выдает все на одном дыхании, половины сказанного сам не понимает. Просто говорит, лишь бы все прочь из головы. Бессвязный поток. – Извини, я тут наговорил…слишком много лишнего?  
\- Личного, - исправляет Сухо. – Главное, чтобы тебе легче стало.  
Химчан считает, что лучше промолчать, потому что от того, что выговорился легче не становится. Один груз заменяется другим.   
\- Про связь времен…откуда такие мысли?  
\- От Гамлета.  
\- А я-то думал, откуда у тебя что-то умное в голове завелось. – Сухо по-доброму усмехается, слегка посмеиваясь.  
\- Мысли мои, но кто виноват, что кто-то успел озвучить их до меня. Хотя не зря говорят, что мысли гениев сходятся.  
\- Ага, и дураков тоже. И много у тебя такого в арсенале? – Химчан понимает, что Чунмён задает бессмысленные вопросы, чтобы отвлечь его от других мыслей. Как-то странно, но действует – действительно отвлекает.  
\- Достаточно. И даже свое есть, заранее придуманное. Это удобно, когда на тебя наезжает какой-нибудь имбецил, потому что ты на него не так посмотрел или, о, ужас, дышал его воздухом. А ты ему «С точки зрения дедукции, индукции и иных процессов логических выводов, тугодумие и тривиальное мышление должно игнорироваться более развитыми людьми, дабы избежать всеобщего регресса. За сим я откланиваюсь, чтобы избежать подобного непотребства». И – полный аут. Пока он приходит в себя, ты по-быстрому сваливаешь, пока тебе не надавали тумаков за то, что умничаешь.  
\- Вот и пойми тебя. То ведешь себя как придурок, то сворачиваешься в анабиозное состояние.   
\- Придурок - это в крови, а анабиоз наступает периодами, когда жизнь истощается и иссыхает до пустоты. Я хотел бы научиться это контролировать, но даже гении не всесильны. - Химчан показывает язык, когда Чунмён закатывает глаза – это у них по привычке.   
Электричество трещит в плафоне, светлячком отбиваясь от стеклянного сосуда, лампочка часто мигает, видимо, расходует последние силы на освещение.  
Химчан, оказавшись в своей комнате, трупом падает на кровать. Новые наушники приобрести он не успел, а без них слушать музыку уже не получается. Потому что надобность заключается не только в мыслях об этом человеке, но и в его голосе, ударяющем по барабанным перепонкам. Хоть какая-то связь. Неприятно лишь то, что снова механическая.  
Если рутина продолжится, то когда-нибудь наступившее завтра – копия сегодня будет заключительной точкой.   
А пока есть возможность нужно строчить оригиналы.   
Адрес студии - наизусть. Наверное, с этого места и стоит начать новое завтра.

 

lose yourself in the music

Долгожданное завтра – эфемерное значение поломанных надежд. Перед сном человек верит в то, что завтра начнется не с закуренной сигареты на кухне и пережаренного кофе, а, например, с открытого настежь окна, глотка свежего воздуха и улыбки; продолжится не тесной толкучкой в метро и опозданием на пару, а прогулкой до универа, потому что впервые проснулся вовремя. На лекциях не будет все так же скучно и уныло, преподаватели вместо пафоса - пережитка революционных речей - начнут вести свой предмет, без втираний «как правильно жить, чтобы не отставать от общества». 

Но с приходом нового дня, с первым лучом солнца или первой каплей дождя, ничего не меняется. Организм за ночь продрог от холода, а сигарета и кофе - гребаная необходимость. Химчану сложно просыпаться рано, поэтому утром он чувствует себя отдельно от тела, даже не чувствует, ощущает на подсознательном уровне. Не специально создает шум на кухне, роняя кружку в раковину, не специально пережаривает кофе, который, в общем-то, начинал варить, не специально матерится, обжегшись, задев кофеварку ребром ладони. А ведь вчера перед сном так приятно было видеть себя завтра; сегодня снова хочется вернуться в долбанное вчера, чтобы начать все по-новому.

Несмотря на неудавшееся утро, Химчан терпеливо отсиживается на всех шести парах, хотя обычно последние две прогуливал. Но это не теория права и не гражданские отношения, преподаватель по философии отличается, его действительно хочется слушать. Может быть, из-за самой науки, может, потому что такой человек – располагающий к себе добротой и искренностью. Химчан редко когда делает записи лекций, но на философии всегда бывает что-то интересное своей абсурдностью и нелогичностью. Это вроде и злит, когда не понимаешь ничего из того, что пытался когда-то объяснить Сократ, и вдохновляет – все-таки скучно, когда в твою голову вбивают всеми известный факт вроде «Земля круглая», а почему она такая, никто не пытается объяснить.

Пары заканчиваются около пяти, поэтому у Химчана есть целых два часа на то, чтобы решиться перебороть свой страх. Он сидит некоторое время на остановке, выучивает чуть ли не наизусть все слоганы на плакатах, пропускает четыре маршрутки и только на пятой садится до конечной - студия, где записывается Ёнгук, находится на отшибе города. Наушники, одолженные у Чунмёна, спасают от ненужных звуков - лучше утопиться, чем слушать, как сидящие напротив него тетеньки жалуются на своих ослов-мужей, бездарных детей и несправедливое начальство. Он увеличивает громкость, прокрутив колесико vol до последней черточки, и представляет себя героем фильма «8 миля» - даже момент совпадает. Пересмотреть это кино во второй раз так и не удалось, спасибо Чунмёну и Крису, но Химчан все равно помнит его от начала до конца, особенно конца. Таким и должен быть финал, по его мнению, заканчиваясь неопределенностью и уходом в неизвестность, но по сути ничего не заканчивается. Он отвлекается от своих мыслей, когда тело немного заносит вперед, автобус резко тормозит. Конечная остановка.

Химчан топчется некоторое время у одноэтажного здания, которое больше похоже на магазин, чем студию. До сих пор все кажется нереальным - осень без промозглых дождей, непривычная апатия, вчерашний вечер, и только карточка с адресом доказывает, что все по-настоящему. Он оглядывается в поисках входной двери, но, обойдя здание вокруг, обнаруживает только подвал. Становится жутко. Отличный сюжет для триллера - серый пасмурный вечер, окраина города, обшарпанное местечко, где единственным попутчиком до нужного здания была худенькая дворняжка с грустными карими глазами. Химчан думает, что ему нужно поменьше думать и воображать, и спускается вниз по лестнице. Как в том фильме - в неизвестность.

\- Все-таки пришел? - Ёнгук, перебиравший листы на столе, поворачивается на шум, когда дверь за Химчаном закрывается. Снова смотрит на него вчерашним непонятным взглядом.  
\- Нет, только в пути. А вместо себя пустил астральную проекцию, - вылетает помимо воли. Видимо, Химчан в кои-то веки послушался самого себя и перестал думать. Правда, не очень вовремя. Ёнгук ни чем не выдает свое удивление, но заметно, что такой ответ его сбивает с толку. - Глупый вопрос, - объясняет Химчан менее раздражительным тоном. Быть самим собой и вообще расслабиться при Ёнгуке не получается.   
\- Согласен, но с чего-то же надо начинать. Сейчас придет мой друг звукорежиссер, а я пока проверю микрофон, подождешь?  
Химчан кивает, садясь на одно из кресел рядом с аппаратурой. Ждать он уже полгода как научился.  
Друг Ёнгука оказывается очень позитивным и дружелюбным. Знакомится с Химчаном, расспрашивает о чем-то, параллельно рассказывает о себе, потом о работе в студии и как происходит процесс звукозаписи.   
\- Без реверберации записывать не имеет смысла. Когда музыка на одной частоте, от нее не получаешь никаких эмоций, - говорит Чихо, нажимая на зеленые, красные кнопки в понятной только ему очередности. Химчан слышит его краем уха, концентрируя все свое внимание на Ёнгуке, который стоит в маленькой комнатке перед ламповым микрофоном с большими черными наушниками на ушах. Его губы еле заметно приоткрываются, когда он зачитывает текст с листка. Через несколько минут, закончив подготовку, звукорежиссер говорит Ёнгуку в свой маленький микрофон, что все настроено, и запись начинается.   
По объяснениям Чихо в наушниках рэпера играет только музыка, поэтому Гук стягивает один накладной стереонаушник набок, чтобы слышать свой голос и не перекрикивать. Химчан мысленно просит его перестать объяснять и просто заткнуться. Слышать Ёнгука вживую, совсем близко, пусть и через стекло - ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Видеть, как он прикрывает глаза на припевах, черт, он даже поет великолепно, замечать каждую деталь, пальцы, сжимающие лист бумаги...влюбляться заново. И то, что его голосом звучит песня, написанная Химчаном... Для этого чувства не хватает слов.   
Химчан понимает, что никогда не видел Ёнгука настоящим, то есть вне сцены, в жизни. Рэпер улыбается широко и правдиво, закончив записывать песню, радуется встрече со своим другом и просто радуется.   
\- Что скажешь? - спрашивает он у Химчана, когда они прослушали еще не переработанные дорожки песни. Сказать хочется много, но эмоции не слова, их так просто не перескажешь. Химчан медлит с ответом, не зная, как правильно выразиться, а Ёнгук, видимо, молчание понимает по-своему. - Если тебе не нравится, я перепишу. Это твой текст, так что...  
\- Мне нравится, - мягко перебивает Химчан. - Просто представь, что я в шоке и пока не могу прийти в себя. Чем тебя зацепили слова? - вопрос, который мучает его со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Близко. Читаешь, и словно с меня списали. Странное чувство.   
«И совсем не словно. А с тебя», - говорит Химчан, но не вслух.  
\- Одна компания предложила мне контракт на лицензионную запись, но с условием, что у меня будет готов альбом с новыми песнями - шесть основных, две бонусные. Ты продаешь свои тексты? - внезапно серьезно спрашивает Ёнгук, становясь снова тем человеком на сцене.  
\- Нет, я их пишу для себя.  
\- Значит, я не могу...  
\- Можешь, - и на удивленный взгляд отвечает, - вот такой я добрый. Только..ты же сам пишешь тексты, почему в этот раз решил взять чужой?  
\- Непредвиденный застой в творчестве, - коротко говорит Ёнгук. Не сложно догадаться, что тема собственного кризиса ему неприятна. - Чихо завтра доработает песню. Придешь послушать готовый продукт?  
\- Кажется, я не могу теперь бросить песню на произвол судьбы, - слегка улыбается Химчан. Улыбка в ответ, предназначенная ему и никому больше, заставляет сердце биться в тихих конвульсиях. Долгожданное завтра не меняется утром, но меняет значение поломанных надежд к вечеру, когда Ёнгук записывает его номер телефона и говорит, что просто так Химчан от него не отделается.   
Химчан думает, что все с точностью до наоборот - теперь он будет цепляться за каждый шанс, чтобы встреться с Ёнгуком.  
a pain so deep it bellows  
За неделю Химчан привыкает к мерзкому, пронзающему мелкими иглами кожу, осеннему холоду, к новой марке горьких сигарет и практически ежедневным вечерам в маленькой студии, в которой находиться не теплее, чем на улице. Чихо постоянно жалуется на плохое освещение, замерзшие провода, старый обогреватель и на Ёнгука, которого устраивает все, кроме своих песен. Рэпер вообще редко когда замечает что-то вокруг себя, если сидит за аппаратурой и прокручивает записанные им треки. Химчан украдкой наблюдает за ним в отражении стекла, жадно впитывая в себя каждое движение и эмоцию, словно сухая земля долгожданную влагу. После каждой прослушанной песни Ёнгук взъёрошивает и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, зачесывает челку назад и недовольно хмурит брови, поджимая губы в тонкую линию. Снова находит что-то не то - либо звук отстает, либо не нравится как звучит собственный голос. Он просит Чихо переписать заново, из-за чего между друзьями часто возникают ссоры. Чихо не выдерживает, говорит, что музыка не математика, не существует никаких формул, чтобы был ожидаемый результат, и уходит. Злится до следующего дня, а потом все по-старому - работа в студии, запись, перебранки. 

Химчан понимает, почему Ёнгук так строг к своим песням и почему ему необходимо довести все до идеала. Лицензированный альбом - возможность вырваться из тесной студии на свободу. Знать бы только, будет ли вообще свобода хоть где-то? Химчану кажется, что поменяется только клетка. Станет чуть больше, чем раньше.  
\- Я вычеркиваю вторую песню, - заключает рэпер, откидывая голову назад и скрепляя пальцы в замок на затылке. Слегка соскальзывает со спинки кресла, принимая полулежащее положение.  
\- Хоть все вычеркивай, - раздраженно бубнит Чихо, надевая на себя осеннюю куртку и обматывая шею длинным шарфом. – Ты же у нас гений, за месяц придумаешь еще с десяток. Вот скажи, ты идиот, да?  
Ёнгук отнимает одну руку от головы и посылает друга характерным жестом среднего пальца – вместо тысячи слов. Чихо отвечает тем же, но Ёнгук его все равно не видит. Звукорежиссер бесится еще больше, наверное, поэтому не рассчитывает силы и хлопает дверью до рассыпавшейся крошками побелки. На секунду кажется, что с потолка падает снег.  
\- Он прав, - вмешивается Химчан, когда они остаются одни. Недели общения с Ёнгуком и его другом хватает, чтобы научиться быть собой и говорить то, что думает, а не то, что от него, возможно, ждут. Наверное, потому что и звукорежиссер, и рэпер прямолинейные. – Что тебя не устраивает?  
Ёнгук возвращается обратно в сидячее положение и крутится на кресле, оказываясь лицом к Химчану.   
\- Тема. Все остальные песни, так или иначе, затрагивают какие-то социальные проблемы, а она без смысла.   
\- Не бывает все со смыслом. – Химчан вынимает из кармана джинс пачку сигарет и подкидывает вверх. Упаковка вертится в воздухе и приземляется прямо на его лицо. Ёнгук тихо смеется, а Химчан проклинает свой слух, который улавливает приятные вибрации в воздухе и передает их согревающим теплом по каналам ко всем участкам тела.  
\- А я хочу, чтобы было со смыслом. Чтобы не просто так. Часто попадался на песни, в которых отличные и музыка, и исполнение, а текст ни о чем. Даже обидно, что работу банально не доработали. – Ёнгук поднимается с кресла и отбирает пачку сигарет из руки Химчана. Вытряхивает одну, причем единственную, сминает пустую упаковку и кидает ее в урну. В этот раз наступает очередь Химчана смеяться, когда рэпер промахивается.   
\- Что, например?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был в главной церкви в центре? - спрашивает Ёнгук, закуривая сигарету, и на отрицательный ответ Химчана, продолжает. - Недавно из казны города была выделена приличная сумма на вычистку золотого купола, который после жаркого лета почернел.   
\- И? - не улавливает Химчан связи с их разговором о смысле.  
\- Видел в социальных сетях как собирают деньги для раковых больных? Кто-то просит о помощи, другие делают перепосты, причем это единственная их помощь, но не в этом дело. Почему государство в первую очередь интересует то, как выглядит какое-то там здание, а не то, что где-то умирают люди, потому что им не смогли вовремя помочь деньгами?   
\- Это слишком...громогласно. Вообще лучше не затрагивать тему религии и государства. Это то, с чем не борются. Революцию устраивают народом, а не музыкой.  
\- Я и не пытался ничего устраивать... - Ёнгук протягивает наполовину выкуренную сигарету Химчану, но тот отказывается. В горле и так першит из-за непонятной горечи, словно его гланды использовали вместо пепельницы.   
\- Придумай историю безответной любви. Это всегда актуально и съедается за раз, - предлагает Химчан, глядя в серый потолок и на треснувшие плафоны. Когда-нибудь эту студию похоронят под собственной крышей.  
\- Скорее банально. Пусть о любви поет тот, кто в нее верит.  
\- Не веришь?  
\- Бога нет, любви нет, милосердие и счастье в дефиците, - цитирует Ёнгук строчку из собственной песни.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?   
\- Пока не ткнут лицом в обратное, да.  
Химчан приподнимается на диване, на котором лежал все это время, и, отодвигая в сторону деревяшку от подлокотника, достает новую пачку Nat Sherman. Любимая марка Чихо, очень дорогая для студента, но на вкус сигареты просто отвратительные, все равно что жевать песок. Ёнгук и Химчан открывают ее, потому что за другими, более легкими и простыми, выйти в магазин в такую погоду кажется чем-то кощунственным.  
Ёнгук возвращается к компьютерам, надевает наушники и снова уходит с головой в работу. Химчан мог бы пойти домой, все равно время уже позднее и делать особо нечего, но в квартире никого нет – Сухо на время переехал к Крису, пока родители второго в отъезде. Это ведь совсем не плохо, хотя бы до закрытия студии отсрочить свое совсем недобровольное одиночество.   
Химчан не докуривает сигарету, тушит ее об подлокотник, который служит вместо дна пепельницы, и ложится снова на диван, закрывая глаза. Не хочется думать об этом, но мысли все равно возвращаются к словам Ёнгука о неверии в любовь. Не то чтобы Химчан верил в нее, знал, что это такое, но, по крайней мере, никогда не пытался игнорировать то, что на протяжении веков стало одной из основных причин поломки людей. Внезапно, абсолютно не к теме размышлений, приходит идея. Химчан кидает плюшевый пуфик в спину Ёнгука, зная, что звать его нет смысла – не услышит, а подняться и подойти лень.   
\- Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь с текстами, - немного неуверенно говорит Химчан на вопросительный взгляд рэпера. – Принесу свои, может быть, найдешь хоть что-то для себя потребное.  
Ёнгук медлит с ответом, заметно, что колеблется.  
\- Ты сам говорил, что нет ничего плохого в помощи. Принять ее, если нуждаешься, незазорно, - напоминает Химчан, мысленно повторяя про себя «соглашайся».   
Мантра срабатывает – Ёнгук соглашается едва заметным кивком.

...

За несколько лет у Химчана накопилось огромное количество листов с текстами. Корявым почерком на салфетках или короткими строчками на билетах от маршруток. Часто бывало такое, что записать негде, а в голове крутится фраза вроде «откупорить сердце, как пробку и, запрятать его от людей в коробку». Вроде ничего особенного, но и терять не хочется. Химчан быстро просматривает свою папку, в которой хранит все когда-то им сочиненное, и приносит ее в студию.   
Пока Ёнгук разбирает листы, Химчан снова роется в подлокотнике в поисках сигарет, но там оказывается пусто.  
\- Чихо сказал, чтобы мы заимели совесть и перестали тырить его сигареты, - сообщает рэпер и, заметив, как Химчан пересаживается на другой край дивана к левому подлокотнику, добавляет. – Там тоже нет.  
\- А он знает, что с ближним своим нужно делиться? – вяло бормочет Химчан. Зима уже совсем близко, это заметно по заледеневшим трубам, дрожащим пальцам и практически синим губам Ёнгука. – Слушай, как вы тут зимой выживаете?  
\- Никак. Перебираемся в студию отца Чихо.   
\- И он разрешает?  
\- Да. Просто приходится подрабатывать клоунами на корпоративах. – Ёнгук морщится, видимо, вспоминая не самые лучшие времена. А Химчан не совсем понимает по интонации – клоунами буквально или образно - но не переспрашивает.   
Ёнгук читает очередной текст как-то чересчур задумчиво, напряженно барабаня пальцами по столу. Химчан поначалу думает, что случайно всунул в папку тетрадь с лекциями по философии. Ну…мало ли. Становится не по себе, потому что…  
\- Эта песня… - Ёнгук запинается, неловко прикусывая нижнюю губу. В любой другой день Химчан обратил бы внимание в первую очередь на этот жест, но сейчас что-то в тоне рэпера заставляет все тело напрячься. Кровь в жилах замедляет свое течение, словно холод студии добрался и до нее. – Она обо мне..? – наконец, осмелев, заканчивает он, поднимая взгляд на Химчана. В одну гребаную секунду все становится понятно – песня! Песня, которую Химчан написал о Ёнгуке. Господи, почему он такой идиот? Там ведь все слишком открыто и откровенно, личные мысли и правда в строчках...вплоть до имени рэпера.  
Химчан забывает про свою куртку и, кидая резкое «нет», выходит или выбегает из студии. Становится стыдно и глупо. Так обложаться, наверное, мог только Химчан. Кончики пальцев щиплет от холода, с уголков глаз срываются слезы из-за сильного, беспощадного дующего в лицо, ветра. Химчан доходит до остановки автоматом, видит дорогу, но совсем не понимает, зачем и куда идет. Только память и внутренний двигатель доводит до нужного места. Он прислоняется к решетчатой стенке остановки и закрывает лицо ладонями. Такое чувство, словно его только что раскрыли ножом и выпотрошили наружу все, что так тщательно скрывалось. И пусто, и грустно. Решетка с другой стороны внезапно прогибается, выравнивается…Химчан знает, кто стоит с той стороны, так же прислонившись к стене, но сбегать уже банально нет сил. Да и ветер больше не дует в спину.  
Темнеет по сезону быстро, время позднее и маршрутки не ходят, поэтому добраться до дома возможно только спустившись в метро. Химчан вздрагивает, когда его руки отнимают от лица, а на плечи накидывают куртку. Посмотреть на Ёнгука, оказывается, еще тяжелее, чем пройти сквозь стену.   
\- Нет? – переспрашивает рэпер, не предпринимая никаких попыток обратить взгляд Химчана на себя. - И поэтому ты сбежал?  
\- Издеваешься?   
\- Прости. Я мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил…  
\- Неважно. Просто скажи что-нибудь. Не знаю, хоть что-нибудь. Извини, друг, но я не по этой части, ты не в моем вкусе, я женат, агент ЦРУ, не с этой планеты, Спанч-Боб…скажи… - Химчан говорит быстро, бежит словами, обгоняя свои мысли и не замечая, что мелет откровенную чушь. Смотрит остекленевшими глазами на Ёнгука и замолкает.  
\- По этой части, в моем вкусе, развелся, уволили, двойное гражданство, скорее Патрик - почти звезда, - Ёнгук повторяет цепочку бессвязного потока слов Химчана, но только ответами.   
\- Но?  
\- Что «но»? – не понимает рэпер.   
\- За всем есть какое-то «но». Иначе ты бы не сказал всего этого.  
\- Я не могу дать то, что, возможно, тебе нужно. – Ёнгук выражается слегка неправильно, но Химчан понимает то, что он имеет в виду.   
\- Знаем, помним, музыка на первом месте. Мне не нужна отдача, просто…позволь мне быть рядом. Это все, что я у тебя попрошу, - тихо выговаривает Химчан, прикасаясь лбом к плечу Гука. Неужели говорит правду вслух? Вот-вот с минуты на минуту он должен проснуться…точно должен. Но сон продолжается – Ёнгук берет его за руку и ведет к подземке в метро. Доезжает с ним до нужной станции и провожает до дома, подъезда, этажа, квартиры. Химчан все еще не просыпается.   
А когда просыпается, видит перед собой человека из сна с взъерошенными жесткими волосами, черной толстовкой с ничего не значащей пентаграммой на груди и теплыми руками, которые обнадеживающе, но крепко обнимают Химчана.  
«Я не боюсь того, что все это мне приснилось», - повторяет про себя он. Кто-то там сказал, что мысль материальна…может быть, самое время ей материализоваться в смелость?  
\- Не приснилось, - еще более низким, чем есть, и сонным голосом проговаривает Ёнгук. – Да, ты сказал это вслух, - слабо улыбается он опешившему Химчану. – Там на кухне какой-то шум. Я, конечно, все свалил бы на привидений, но сейчас как-то некстати утро.  
\- Видимо, сосед приехал. – Химчан приподнимается на кровати, не зная, как теперь вести себя с Ёнгуком. Их отношения меняются ровно на одну песню, где герои знают правду друг о друге, но не знают, что с ней делать. – Что теперь? – задает он вопрос, особо не надеясь на какой-то ответ. Тошнит от собственного драматизма и переигрывания. Если бы это была Мария из сериала, тоскующая по своему Хуану, Химчан не обратил бы внимание на ее дешевую наигранность. Наверное, актер из него такой же как из Марии, совсем паршивый, но, черт, это ведь правда. Правда то, что сейчас так вот по-идиотски больно. И совсем нет сил на переигрывания; драматизм больше похож на сопливую мелодраму. А ведь они даже не целовались.  
\- Знакомиться с твоим соседом и уверять, что ничего не было, - пытается пошутить Ёнгук, но, встретившись с серьезным взглядом Химчана, пожимает плечами. – Может, походу разберемся? Я, правда, не знаю.  
А Химчан догадывался, что ему досталось счастье со сроком годности. Только как-то быстро оно скисло.

 

fly away

Осень уже быстрее подползает к своему финалу, ожидая первого настоящего пушистого снега, чтобы раствориться вместе с ним и уступить законное место зиме. Жутко холодно. Уши закладывает свистящим ветром, легкие глотают ледяной пар воздуха, а на плечи оседает туман, сотканный из еще хрупких снежинок. Химчан переживает последнюю неделю осени по-своему. По утрам в ушах звенит трель будильника, сначала Чунмёна, потом два раза его, днем в барабанные перепонки ударяются бесконечные слова про виды коммерческих и некоммерческих организаций, а вечером в качестве ненужного дополнения – биты электронной клубной музыки, которая больше режет слух, чем приносит эстетическое удовольствие. Но лучше так – заполнять себя ненужными звуками, голосами и мелодиями, чем возвращаться к тому, что вместо ледяного пара воздуха или даже сигаретного дыма заполняет легкие колючей пустотой, которая изнутри впивается жестяными прутьями и связывает на много-много прочных узлов; на плечи вместо редкого снега падают конфетти из серебряного диско-шара, который почему-то отсвечивает на стенах серостью осени. 

Химчан не помнит сколько дней прошло с их последней встречи с Ёнгуком, когда они вместе проснулись в его кровати, вместе позавтракали под тяжелым и понимающим взглядом Чунмёна и разошлись. Теперь по отдельности. Химчан не смог заставить себя прийти в тот день в студию. Скинул Ёнгуку смс с глупой отмазкой «я заболел» и получил не менее глупый ответ «выздоравливай». Но как-то так исторически сложилось между людьми – один притворяется, второй подыгрывает. Все якобы при делах и никаких проблем. 

Алкоголь травит этанолом кровь и затуманивает мозг эффективнее ночного тумана, который не способен скрыть от людских глаз город полностью - верхушки небоскребов выглядывают из плотных облаков. Химчан смотрит на часы каждые пять минут и ждет, когда на циферблате высветится 22:00 – в это время Ёнгук обычно покидает студию. Вопросы «что», «зачем», «имеет ли смысл» уходят на дальний план. Когда время приближается к заветным цифрам, Химчан просит бармена вызвать такси. Пересчитывает деньги, которых хватает только на один путь; знает, что вернуться обратно ему будет не на чем и не на что, но все это так неважно. Просто в организме соотношение алкоголя к крови один к двум, с такими процентами человек действует по ощущениям, а не по тому, что диктует ему серое вещество из черепной коробочки. 

Здание освещается фонарем, стекло которого разбито с одного края. Наверное, поэтому лампочка светит тускло, словно ее продувает, и она мерзнет. Химчан спускается по лестнице так аккуратно, насколько возможно, едва не поскальзывается на последней ступеньке, но вовремя задерживается за стену. Химчан открывает дверь студии, видит перед собой Чихо и Ёнгука и понимает, что просчитался. Пересматривает время – 22:36. Или время отсчитывается неправильно..?  
\- Вы что здесь делаете? – задает он глупый вопрос и смотрит искренне удивленными глазами на не менее удивленных парней.  
\- Мы тут работаем, а ты? – осторожно интересуется Чихо, кидая мимоходом на Ёнгука неловкий взгляд.  
\- А я не знаю… - Химчан пожимает плечами, по-прежнему стоя у двери, на пороге которой замирает ветер. На собственную глупость наплевать несколько бокалов назад. Он же человек, а людям вроде как можно быть немного глупыми.   
\- Тогда, может, по домам? Я вас всех развезу и даже бесплатно, - с преувеличенным и оттого фальшивым энтузиазмом говорит Чихо, параллельно выключая аппаратуру. Быстро одевается, достает из подлокотника дивана сигареты – новые, не Nat Sherman, отмечает Химчан. Полностью собравшись, не обращая внимания на то, что остальные тупо стоят, как истуканы при дворе, поворачивается и хочет что-то сказать, но замолкает, когда видит, как Ёнгук отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Ты иди. Без нас, - просит он.   
Чихо не комментирует, но взгляд такой…предупреждающий, что ли. Или Химчану просто кажется.  
\- Вот, держи. В этот раз не горькие. – Звукорежиссер останавливается около него, протягивает свою пачку сигарет и только потом уходит, прикрывая дверь и прогоняя ветер на лестничную площадку. Химчан осматривает бордовую упаковку с золотистыми узорами, кладет ее в карман и поднимает взгляд снова на Ёнгука. У рэпера посиневшие губы и тяжелые мешки под глазами.   
\- У тебя губы совсем синие, - тихо говорит Химчан, наконец, делая шаг вперед. Через два оказывается совсем близко напротив Ёнгука, от которого приятно пахнет черным кофе и шоколадными сигаретами. От Химчана наверняка несет алкоголем.   
\- Я быстро замерзаю, пото… - Ёнгук замолкает, когда Химчан проводит подушечками пальцев по его губам. Замирает окончательно, когда губы Химчана прикасаются к его, и прикрывает устало глаза, когда ничего не происходит. А это жутко, что они сейчас такие блеклые и неживые.   
\- Я вызову такси. Уже поздно. – Рэпер переключает все внимание на телефон и разговор с оператором, а Химчан открывает пачку сигарет, что ему отдал Чихо. Затягивается. Шоколадные, но совсем не сладко.

...

Утро вместе с дождем приносит с собой ясность. Химчан просыпается без головной боли, в трезвой памяти и в чужой постели. Зарывается лицом в подушку и проклинает вчерашний вечер, который сейчас кажется отрывком из немого черно-белого кино - редкие фразы, фоновая музыка и не всегда понятно, что происходит. Сейчас вчерашнего себя понять очень сложно. Зачем надо было ехать в студию? Химчан открывает глаза, натыкаясь взглядом на стоящий напротив кровати стул. Сменная одежда и, видимо, записка. 

«Не теряй, я в магазине. Полотенце и все остальное в ванной».

Очень мило. Химчан кривится напоказ от такой предусмотрительности Ёнгука, хотя этого все равно никто не видит. Он поднимается, аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не заработать резкостью головную боль, и осматривается. Комната Ёнгука обычная, с минимум мебели и заморочек по поводу интерьера. Зато светлая и уютная. Химчан хватает не свои вещи и идет искать ванную комнату. Только сейчас замечает, что спал полностью одетым, вплоть до толстовки. Почему-то этот факт делает его еще более раздражительным.

Квартира после душа встречает его ароматом покупного кофе с топленым молоком и заварными сливочными пирожными. Комнат немного, поэтому Химчан быстро находит кухню. Странно видеть Ёнгука таким домашним, в растянутой белой футболке, хлопчатых светлых штанах и мягких тапочках. Химчан не может сдержать улыбку, потому что ему просто безумно нравится то, что он видит. И сама ситуация – он в квартире Ёнгука, утро и завтрак, словно между ними что-то есть. С той разницей, что ничего не было. Химчан подходит к Ёнгуку и утыкается лбом в позвонки между лопатками. Рэпер, готовивший что-то на плите, выключает конфорки и поворачивается к нему лицом.   
\- Доброе утро, - стандартно. Химчан не спорит – добрее не бывает. Ему не хватало этого - голоса, присутствия, Ёнгука. Упускать снова то, что дороже всего - уже даже не смешно.   
\- Я не пьян, мне не шестнадцать...и не девчонка, просить клятвы верности и проситься замуж не буду. – Он забирается рукой под футболку Ёнгука, не разрывая с рэпером зрительного контакта, и ведет пальцами по подтянутому животу, мышцы которого напряженно твердеют. Ёнгук чуть склоняет голову на бок. Уголки губ приподнимаются, вырисовываясь легкой ухмылкой.  
\- Ты так разводишь на секс?  
\- Почему развожу? Пытаюсь завести. – Химчан сокращает между ними и без того мизерное расстояние и губами скользит по скулам. – Я уже говорил, мне не нужна отдача. Просто хочу быть рядом, - тихим голосом на ухо. Он прокручивал этот поцелуй много раз, но с фантазиями ничего общего, потому что не захватывало дыхание так, как сейчас, не скручивало тугими узлами возбуждения низ живота, не дрожали пальцы от предвкушения. Там, в фантазиях, Ёнгук был черновой проекцией, с механическим голосом и едва заметными образами, здесь он – невыдуманный, настоящий.

Химчан не помнит, как они добираются до спальни, все происходит слишком быстро, словно ленту времени перекручивают вперед, моментами. Дверь хлопает, Ёнгук вдавливает его в деревянную поверхность, прижимается губами к шее, плечам, ключицам, ко всему, что позволяет глубокий вырез футболки. Пальцы впиваются в кожу, пересчитывают ребра - Химчан резко выдыхает. Отчего-то так горько-сладко, словно он натощак выкуривает шоколадные сигареты, а потом сбивает запах черным кофе без сахара. Нервные окончания нагреваются под температурой тела, которое чувствует то озноб, то жар. Будто их перебрасывает из рая в ад и так по кругу. Химчан отталкивается от двери, стягивает с себя футболку и цепляется пальцами за футболку Ёнгука. Потребность друг в друге резко достигает высший точки. Каждое прикосновение током по коже, дыхание - горячим паром, поцелуй - до разрыва легких. 

Под локтями сбивается простынь, ткань липнет к влажной обнаженной спине Химчана, приятно холодит разгоряченную кожу. Ленту времени перекручивает уже с такой скоростью, что ее просто пережевывает - оба теряются в ощущениях. Болезненно принимая в себя, наслаждаясь мучительно-сладким давлением, впиваться пальцами в плечи Ёнгука и просто не думать ни о чем. Как будто пьян без капли этанола в крови. Трезветь от такого опьянения совсем не хочется. Химчан запрокидывает голову назад, по телу пробегает импульсами дрожь, словно натянутые до предела струны, по которым проводят медиатором. Дыхание выравнивается, когда натяжение струн проходит. Неотвратимо. К самому дну пропасти. Но это так необходимо, утягивая вместе с собой другого человека, замечать только то, что реальность распадается. А остальное на время теряет смысл.

 

the end?

Химчан подбирает выброшенные на пол листы бумаги за Ёнгуком и пытается найти взглядом урну. Осматривается и думает, какая может быть урна в сплошь зеркальной комнате? Приглядываясь внимательнее, понимает, что не отражается ни в одном из зеркал. Легкие внезапно стягивает воображаемыми ремнями, когда страх блокирует дыхательную систему. Стоять в закрытой комнате, где вместо стен зеркала и при этом не видеть себя – это все равно, что находиться в другом измерении, безмерном, вакуумном, чужом. Вокруг пустота, любой шаг в сторону – неизвестность. В голове зарождаются воспоминания. Неизвестность - знакомые ощущения. 

Он слышит шорох бумаги позади себя и резко поворачивается, едва не упав на зеркало. Ёнгук комкает очередной лист и кидает ему под ноги. Химчан садится на несуществующий пол, который вдруг приобретает потертый коричневый цвет и превращается в деревянный пол сцены клуба. Он разворачивает бумажный комок и вчитывается в строчки. Ничего непонятно, потому что вместо букв нарисованные схемами ноты. Чернила выплывают на белый лист, застывают и срываются в воздух, словно в зеркальной комнате появляется сильный ветер. Химчан пытается вдохнуть его в себя, но в горле застревает что-то острое. Прокашлявшись, он смотрит на свою ладонь и видит размазанные чернила вперемешку с кровью. Пахнет железом так четко, будто где-то недалеко куют металл. Музыкальные ключи оживают и крутятся вокруг Химчана ураганной воронкой, острыми линиями и закорючками врезаются в кожу, оставляя порезы на коже. Ёнгук смотрит с сожалением, но ничего не предпринимает. Химчан ловит чернильные, застывшие в формы ноты, и глотает. В желудке зарождается целый нотный мир. Когда боль становится невыносимой, он падает боком на пол и скрючивается, прижимая колени к груди. Закрывает глаза в ирреальности и резко просыпается, когда внутри него взрывается Вселенная, выбираясь помятыми нотами наружу.

Химчан старается дышать ровно, но получается не очень. Легкие сокращаются в такт бешено стучащего сердца. Он приподнимается на постели, чувствуя на языке привкус металла. Проводит языком по губам, морщится, понимая, что во сне прикусил нижнюю. Он бросает взгляд на спящего Ёнгука, накрывает его одеялом и, осторожно выбираясь из кровати, идет в ванную. Тошнота подгоняется воспоминаниями – не самое приятное зрелище, когда взрывается собственный желудок. И пусть зеркала разбрызгало не кусочками внутренностей, а чернильными красками – это мерзко.   
Еще никогда музыка не приобретала таких огромных размеров – с Вселенную – и не разрывала его изнутри. Совсем недавно неосязаемая, она змеей забиралась в голову через барабанные перепонки, а уже сегодня рассыпалась нотами, аккордами, целыми мелодиями перед его ногами и сформировывалась в чернильную воронку. Бесконечно крутилась, словно минуты выкручивало на вечность. Где бы Химчан ни был, музыка всегда следовала попятам. Даже во сне тянулась разветвленными линиями, звуковыми дорожками, превращая время в пространство. Безумный несдерживаемый поток, хаотичный или наоборот тягучий, словно капли смолы, тянувшиеся как на стволах деревьев не вниз, а вверх. Вверх всегда медленно, если ты не реактивный самолет.

Химчан откручивает краник с холодной водой до конца, добиваясь ледяного несдерживаемого потока с отбрасываемыми на кафельную стенку алмазными каплями, и подставляет под него голову, чтобы струя, врезаясь в затылок, выбила из него глупые мысли. Превращать музыку в непроходимую преграду…Видимо, рациональность улетучилась так же, как недавний сон. 

Две недели.  
Две гребаные недели Химчан живет у Ёнгука, но не чувствует себя спокойнее. Счастью просто-напросто страшно поверить, поэтому он выжидает, что совсем скоро случится что-то плохое. Потому что не бывает всегда все хорошо. Просыпаться каждое утро, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Ёнгука, и вдыхать въевшийся в его кожу запах сигарет, взъерошивать жесткие волосы, играясь с прядями и выпрямляя их вверх, готовить кофе на двоих и целоваться вместо завтрака. Идти по своим делам каждый день: Химчан на учебу, Ёнгук на работу к отцу Чихо. Встречаться вечером либо в клубе, либо в студии, другой студии, теплой, комфортной, но не такой родной, и добираться до квартиры Ёнгука ночью, чтобы начать утро вместе. Вместе. Так бывает?  
Химчан выключает воду и, встряхнув волосами, идет на кухню. На настенных часах уже законное утро. Через пять минут прозвучит будильник Ёнгука с веселой песней Beastie Boys. Даже утро начинается с музыки.

Задумавшись и простояв около плиты несколько минут, Химчан пропускает тот момент, когда звучит музыка и на кухню заходит Ёнгук. Рэпер обнимает его со спины и выдыхает на ухо «Доброе утро. А где кофе? Что-то случилось? Ты дрожишь. Холодно? Футболка мокрая». Химчан отрицательно качает головой. «Кофе в турке».   
\- Придешь сегодня в клуб? – спрашивает Ёнгук, растягивая длинные рукава водолазки и пряча в них пальцы. У него волосы снова торчком во все стороны, не без усилий Химчана, и именно сейчас он выглядит совсем подростком. Обыкновенным невыспавшимся подростком. И похудел очень сильно – кофе и сигареты явно не самый лучший суррогат завтрака, обеда и ужина.   
\- Зачем спрашиваешь? Знаешь же, что приду. – Химчан старается не хмуриться и ответить как можно более непринужденно, но внутри внезапно обрывается в уже нехорошем предчувствии.  
Ёнгук смотрит в кружку, наверное, разглядывая в глади черного кофе свое отражение. Эй, ну скажи еще что-нибудь, привычно думает Химчан. Ёнгук слабо улыбается и, не сделав ни одного глотка, идет собираться на работу. 

...

Когда Химчану совсем грустно, он покупает билет на автобус до старого города, чтобы затеряться несколько часов в кинотеатре. Когда смотришь концептуальное кино думать о другом не получается, все внимание в экран. Химчан садится на излюбленный последний ряд. В зале кроме него всего два человека – готичного вида девушка в первом ряду и парень, который работает билетером, сидит на стуле у выхода. В понедельник все нормальные люди ходят на работу или учебу, а не на антиутопичные фильмы, после которых жизнь кажется еще хуже, чем есть. 

На полтора часа Химчан думает о том, что только Кубрик мог изобразить насилие под классическую музыку. Вплоть до вечера он смотрит один и тот же фильм и выучивает наизусть сцену на Набережной, когда главный герой слышит симфонию и начинает под нее калечить своих друзей. Логики у фильма, как ума у фарфоровой кружки, но это же концептуальное кино – осмыслить, чтобы думать, а не наоборот. 

Когда денег в кармане остается на обратный проезд, а продлить еще на один киносеанс не получается, Химчан звонит Чунмёну и просит приехать сегодня в клуб. Очень надо, говорит он.  
\- Ты слышишь? – повторяет Химчан, разбирая в трубке только помехи и молчание. Чунмён отвечает спустя несколько секунд:  
\- Это обязательно?   
\- Нет…просто… - он не знает, как объяснить, что боится. Боится чего-то, без определений - насекомых, высоты, замкнутого пространства. Страх закрадывается глубоко-глубоко в подсознании. Чтобы выяснить его причину, опять нужно копаться в собственных мыслях, а к этому возвращаться не хочется. Зря что ли он целый день смотрел Кубрика.  
\- Ладно. Только я приеду с Крисом, - соглашается, наконец, Сухо и сбрасывает звонок.   
До клуба Химчан добирается пешком, несмотря на то, что идти приходится полгорода. Оставшиеся деньги тратит на сигареты.  
Он приходит как раз к выступлению Ёнгука. Чунмён присылает смс, предупреждая о том, что они с Крисом находятся в баре. Химчан прислоняется к стене и, снимая с себя капюшон, высматривает их у барной стойки. Счастливые. Крис не казался бы таким занудой, если бы всегда так улыбался.  
Химчан переводит взгляд на сцену. Ночь наполняется чернилами, которые рисуют в воздухе схемы нот. Из колонок доносится самый родной в этом мире голос, хриплый, как после сна, но по-другому. Утром он мягче, Химчану на секунду становится тепло от осознания того, что он знает об этом не понаслышке.   
Взгляд Ёнгука никуда не обращен, он смотрит так, что, кажется, впивается каждому в глаза, но на самом деле – Химчан спрашивал – смотрит поверх их голов, ловя отблески софит. Сжимает пальцами микрофон, сильно, чтобы не было видно, как волнуется. Голос уже давно не пробирает дрожь – там все стальное, но тело не подконтрольно даже после нескольких годов выступлений. Знобит.

Заканчивая одну из песен, Ёнгук как-то устало переводит плечами и своим молчанием просит помолчать остальных. Химчан слышит только отрывки его бесконечно тянущейся речи - «последняя песня», «другой город», «спасибо за поддержку», «было здорово» и что-то там еще. Ноты подбрасывает вверх и слипаются, образуя одну единственную кляксу. Раньше Химчан не замечал, что между ним и Ёнгуком настолько прочная стена. Словно все это время посередине стояло толстое, но прозрачное стекло, которое только сейчас закрасили в черный цвет. Химчан выходит из зала, ненавидя новую песню Ёнгука.

«Оставайся верен себе».  
Оставляй людей позади себя.  
К чему это все?

Химчан закуривает только с третьего раза, газ в зажигалке на выдохе. Небо чистое, под ногами хрустит снег, внутри него Вселенная не колышется, замирает. Все хорошо. Все просто замечательно.  
Ёнгук находит Химчана у черного входа и, пристраиваясь по соседству, прислоняется к шероховатой стене. Плечом к плечу.   
\- Альбом лицензировали, - повторяет рэпер приглушенным голосом то, что сказал в клубе. Согревает ладони своим дыханием и едва слышно топчется. А голос-то дрожит. Наверное, от холода.   
\- Другой город? – понимающе и без капли упрека.  
\- Нью-Йорк…  
\- Ооо, - уже наигранно удивляется Химчан, выбрасывая в снег недокуренную сигарету. – Помашешь мне ручкой с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг?  
Химчан не поворачивается и не может видеть, но знает, что Ёнгук поджимает губы. Всегда так делает, когда тот паясничает.  
\- …там еще Кинг-Конг был. На шпиле, помнишь?  
Кто-нибудь, запретите мне говорить, про себя кричит он, но все «кто-нибудь» молчат. И только легкий ветер укоризненно хлещет по лицу. Химчан забирается головой под капюшон, натягивая его на глаза. Больно, потому что зима, потому что мерзнут кончики пальцев, щиплет нос и уголки глаз, а не по какой-то другой причине.  
\- Ты знал с самого начала. – Ёнгук отталкивается от стены и становится напротив Химчана.   
\- А о том, что ты уезжаешь, я узнаю вместе со всеми. Со всеми? – не выдерживает он, уже прилично злясь. – Почему ты не сказал? Это ведь совсем несложно - сказать мне чуточку раньше, чем другим.   
\- Ничего не изменилось бы.  
\- Изменилось бы! Так бы я думал, что немного выделяюсь, ну, знаешь, не парень из толпы, а что-то большее, а в итоге? Фанат-идиот... - разочарованный вздох наждаком по горлу.   
\- Все не так. Прости, - Ёнгук обнимает его, не натыкаясь на сопротивление. Греет своими пальцами его руки, дыханием - кожу. Но не согревает. А Химчан не может даже нормально обидеться, потому что…просто не может. Иначе «мне не нужна отдача» - ложь. Химчан тоже иногда врет. А сейчас он просто устал.  
\- Когда уезжаешь?  
\- Рейс через четыре часа. Сейчас заберем все вещи из студии и… - Ёнгук отпускает его и стягивает капюшон с головы. Последний поцелуй не забивается в память, потому что губы жутко замерзли и ничего не чувствуют.   
Вселенная внутри Химчана взрывается, когда Ёнгук уходит. 

…

Химчан идет на парковку и, находя машину Криса, садится на капот, мысленно представляя себе, как тот недовольно хмурит брови и кидает на него суровый взгляд. В воображении Химчан слышит голос Чунмёна, который смеется над реакцией своего парня. Смех резко прекращается – Сухо останавливается, разглядывает друга… и почти без жалости. Крис не говорит ни слова. Надо же, отмечает Химчан, привилегия для брошенных? Для полноты картины ему не хватает маленьких детей, кучи кредитов и дохлой крысы за телевизором. Ну, раз уж такая мелодрама. Химчан вытягивается на капоте, ложась спиной на лобовое стекло и чувствуя, как в позвонки врезается дворник. Крис судорожно выдыхает, но по-прежнему не говорит ни слова. У Чунмёна тоже бывают суровые взгляды.   
\- Скоро снег пойдет, - сообщает Сухо, ложась рядом. Все сегодня рядом на одно мгновение.   
\- Почему?  
\- Небо светлеет, а до рассвета еще далеко, - объясняет он, сжимая своими пальцами его руку. У Чунмёна теплые пальцы и никогда не безучастные прикосновения. А ведь Сухо ему давно не просто сосед, а самый настоящий друг. Единственный, наверное. – Я слышал все…там в клубе... – неловко обрывается он.  
\- Кто не слышал? – горько усмехается Химчан. – Я тоже слышал. Здорово, да? Большой город – большие возможности.  
\- Больно? – просто спрашивает Сухо, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу на запястье.   
Химчан ничего не чувствует. Холодно, а в остальном... Вселенная выбралась наружу, оставив после себя огромную дыру. Сердце не задето - сердце живет.   
\- Он мог бы позвать с собой. Предложить – «А давай, вместе в Нью-Йорк?» - не сдерживается Химчан и говорит то, что не смог сказать Ёнгуку.  
\- И ты бы все бросил? Университет..?  
\- Бросил бы, - не задумываясь, отвечает он.  
\- В сослагательном наклонении всегда все просто решить. Я тоже стал бы президентом, переименовал бы национальный гимн в Fuck Them All, все правительство переселил в Африку, а африканцев в Белый Дом.  
Химчан плохо влияет на Сухо. Тот тоже часто говорит глупости.  
\- Поехали домой? Посмотрим фильм? – предлагает Чунмён и, не дождавшись от друга какой-либо реакции, спрыгивает с капота. С темных, переливающихся бордовым цветом, волос слетает белый снег.   
\- Только я выбираю. – Химчан закрывает на секунду глаза. Веки пронзает кристаллическими слезами. Сухо оказался прав – небо стряхивает с себя снежинки.

…

\- Нигилизм и идеализм – это плохо? – задает финальный вопрос профессор по праву, снимая очки и устало протирая глаза. Химчан тридцать четвертый человек, которого он сегодня выслушивает. – Почему?   
\- Две крайности одной медали – полностью отрицать и что-то идеализировать всегда приводит к неприятным последствиям. Неверие в государство или наоборот его возвышение…   
Профессор его не слушает, на автомате выводя в зачетку четыре. Оценка - результат одно мимолетного взгляда.  
Химчану даже не обидно, хотя он уверен, что курсовая выполнена на пять. Но попробуй оспорить оценку профессора и в итоге окажется, что не сделал даже на два. Преподаватели – очень гордый народ. Возрази их слову, и тебе обеспечен Европейский суд в стенах деканата.  
Химчан выходит из аудитории и проходит холл. Останавливается около стенда. Бан Ёнгук – вычеркнуто. Отчислен. За неоднократное нарушение правил университетского устава. Чуть больше полугода назад – не политкорректное выступление в столовой. Прямое обвинение профессору, который якобы предвзято относится к студентам. Химчан помнит этот день лучше, чем вчерашний. Именно тогда он впервые увидел Ёнгука и услышал его голос.   
\- Прогуливаешь? – иногда Химчану кажется, что Чунмён за ним следит.  
\- Как можно? Я добросовестно защитил курсовую. На четверку.  
\- Я сделал на твердую пять, - обиженно возражает Сухо, видимо, не понимая, как его работу могли оценить не по достоинству.  
\- Если бы ее защищал ты, она бы и была на пять, - отвечает Химчан.   
Если бы он выпрямил волосы и уложил их во что-то приличное, вместо желтой клоунской рубашки надел белую, то, возможно, тоже было пять. Если бы та девушка, отвечавшая перед ним, сняла с себя все пирсинги и перекрасила волосы из красного в нормальный, то в зачетке было бы что-то выше тройки. Ёнгук тогда был прав – все в их университете предвзято. Тем более в отношении к студентам. Словно преподаватели не понимают, что от большего количества проколов коэффициент ума не снижается. Они думают с точностью до наоборот. – А ты? Не прогуливаешь?  
\- Выполняю обязанности старосты. Хожу тут по всяким разным делам, - отмахивается Чунмён с улыбкой. - У тебя дурацкая рубашка, знаешь?  
\- Знаю. Но я остаюсь верным себе и продолжаю играть роль клоуна.  
\- Клоуны не должны быть грустными, - Чунмён раздвигает стекло на стенде, убирая листок со списком отчисленных студентов. - Здесь они больше не появятся, - как точка разговора.

Над дверью у выхода трезвонит звонок. Из кабинетов вываливается толпа студентов.   
Химчан прощается с Чунмёном, когда к тому подходит Крис. Либо этой паре ничего не мешает быть вместе, либо кто-то из них жертвует чем-то ради другого. Сухо когда-то рассказывал, что у Криса очень консервативная семья, чьи взгляды аналогично консервативные. Наверное, так тоже непросто жить - парню с нетрадиционной ориентацией в строго традиционной семье. Но это не его история.  
Химчан надевает большие наушники и, выходя из университета, идет на остановку.   
Один пункт вычеркнут, но это не значит, что жизнь заканчивается.  
Каждый день в неизвестность, только и всего.


End file.
